


For Another Time

by LenasLuthorCorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Introspection, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenasLuthorCorp/pseuds/LenasLuthorCorp
Summary: "I've never known a pain like this, Lena. It hurts here," she gestures vaguely to her chest, placing a delicate palm over her heart, and Lena felt a sudden urge to reach out and intertwine Kara's fingers with her own.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 167





	For Another Time

The incessant tapping shocked Lena out of her frustrated stupor, and she shook her head. How long had it been since she had rested comfortably at home? Rested comfortably at all? She didn't know. It had been weeks and the tiredness and betrayal still felt so fresh in her bones, and now that she had convinced Kara that she had forgiven her, she had nowhere to put her anger, the bottled up rage festering, building, filling her very existence to the brim until all she could do was-

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_.

Lena stood and walked in front of her desk. Who would disturb her work this late at night? And who would dare to be so damn persistent about it?! As if the earth itself heard her mental quagmire, a soft voice called out behind the door.

"L-Lena, if you're in there, _please_...open the door."

Kara. Lena gasped softly and, as fast as her legs could carry her, strode over to the door, opening it quickly, causing Kara, dressed in her Supergirl suit, to stumble into her office and uncharacteristically flop onto her couch. It was then that Lena began to take in her appearance fully; blonde hair caked with rubble and dirt (most likely from a recent fight), one long arm outstretched over the seat of the couch while the other cradled her midsection. She's injured, Lena thought, and couldn't decide whether it fed her revenge or her sorrow more. Lena continued her analysis of Kara, reaching her face, some of her hair stuck to it with sweat from exertion, and met deep blue eyes filled with so many emotions. Pain, relief, caution...

So much regret. 

Lena blinked before staggering over to the other side of the couch and taking a cautious seat beside Kara, who slowly closed her eyes in relaxation.

"_This_ hurts more you know." Kara whispers brokenly, causing Lena to look over at her through long lashes tinged with tears. From rage or sadness, Lena could no longer tell. Not noticing, Kara continued.

"My wounds will always heal physically. As long as there is a yellow sun in the sky, I'm virtually indestructible, unless of course I have a run in with a lot of Kryptonite." She chuckled humorlessly. "But I've never known a pain like this, Lena. It hurts _here._" she gestures vaguely to her chest, placing a delicate palm over her heart, and Lena felt a sudden urge to reach out and intertwine Kara's fingers with her own.

Out of a sense of pride she thought she had left long behind, she did not. Kara whimpered, a broken, puppy-like sound and Lena's tears began welling once more. 

"I know you say you've forgiven me for all the lies, but I haven't forgiven _myself._" Kara's eyes were clamped shut as she sat up, her knees touching Lena's. That connection, that sense of touch would always be there, no matter how small or seemingly insignificant, as if the base atoms of their bodies yearned to reach out to one another, needing that tether. 

Lena physically shook her thoughts about soulmates away with vehemence.

"I've known heartbreak before, or at least I thought I did..." Kara looked up, a kaleidoscope of hurt going through her mind;_ the Photographer, the Media Queen of National City, the Daxamite_...not to mention the destruction of her home planet. "But that's nothing compared to how it felt when you looked at me with such...such-" Lena inhaled sharply, waiting for Kara to find the right word.

"_Disdain_." The word was so quiet that Lena, were she not sitting right next to Kara, would not have heard it. Kara turned to look at her then, blue eyes locking with green, and Lena's heart jumped at the battle of love and grief swimming within Kara's ocean coloured depths. "Of course I didn't expect you to forgive me instantly, I wouldn't expect that from anyone but Lena...this time it's different. I thought I was doing the right thing; not telling you that I'm Supergirl, or my involvement at the DEO, keeping you safe. I thought it was all out of a sense of duty. But with you it was different. Even from the moment I stepped in here for the first time with Clark."

Lena remembered. Kara looked so young, optimistic... hopeful. Lena was not used to getting those looks from people, being a Luthor and all, but while Clark was not-so-subtly interrogating her about the explosion, Kara was just looking at her, awaiting her answers like everyone else she had spoken to, but without the bias she could always see reflected in their eyes. Lena basked in the freshness of Kara, keeping her eyes trained on her, practically ignoring Clark until the 'interview' ran its course, and Kara and Clark left her office.

Lena should have known then that that was the beginning moments of infatuation. And she didn't want to acknowledge that the feelings have only multiplied throughout the years, despite the betrayal their foundation had been built upon.

"You were so _strong_, even in the face of a city that seemed to hate you automatically just because of your last name. It made me sad to see the pain in your eyes, but seeing the way you pulled yourself up and kept going...it made me so proud. And I came to realise that I didn't want to protect you because I thought it was the right thing to do. I wanted to do it because I-"

Kara inhales shakily.

"I _love_ you, Lena Luthor." She sobbed. Her words were slurred due to her tears, now falling freely. Lena couldn't ignore the irony; the girl of steel reduced to tears and the ice cold heart of Lena Luthor being melted by each one that fell. 

Her shock wearing off, Lena looked to Kara once more, taking her in completely. Remembering the crush that had burrowed deep down inside, on both Kara and Supergirl, the borderline obsession over what their soft lips would feel like on her own lips, her neck, what it would feel like to be smothered by the both of them, to forget for just a moment the darkness that followed her. Kara's incessant lunch dates, Supergirl's affinity for showing up at just the right time, the disagreements, the fights, the anger, the passion...

The _love_. Lena shuddered, her own tears falling as Kara cried beside her. _With her._

She shouldn't be doing what she was. She was in love with Kara Danvers, with Supergirl - could she bring herself to forgive her completely, after everything she's experienced? All the pain that the world had delivered unto her? 

As shaky hands guided their lips together in a passionate and loving kiss, Lena dismissed the thought. As she felt the thought dropping with each salty tear, taking a fraction of the pain with it, and hearing Kara's sweet moan of relief, feeling her gasp against her mouth, she decided. It was for another time.


End file.
